Tecna and Timmy One-Shots
by TecnoFan34
Summary: Just another collection of one shots with Tecna and Timmy. Random scenarios I think of in my head.
1. Tecna's Bad Luck

**There are a couple collections of Tecna and Timmy One-Shots on the Winx Club fanfiction archive but they only contain one story. I thought I would post one of my own because I usually think of many different scenarios for this sweet couple to get involved in and they never get shared. So here is the very first one shot for all the TecnaXTimmy fans out there. Updates are not scheduled and will come at random, just pre-warning everyone.**

* * *

 **Tecna and Timmy One-Shots**

 **Summary** : Tecna returns from a long six month mission with the Winx Club, which Ms. Faragonda told them that the former Specialists could not come with them. She reaches the Zenith airport only to have a chain of unfortunate events happen.

 **Tecna's Bad Luck**

It was tremendously late when Tecna finally arrived in her home realm of Zenith, and the almost thirty year old woman was exhausted. She did not think to wear anything suitable for Zenith's cold temperatures, she thought she was just going to hop into a hover-taxi and drive home, but was she ever wrong. The tired technology fairy walked down the ramp with the rest of the passengers of the inter-realm aircraft from Magix, and headed toward where they held everyone's luggage. Once Tecna reached the luggage carousel, she watched closely to try and find her bags. Waiting for what felt like fifteen minutes, everyone had their baggage in hand, except for poor Tecna, and she began to worry. A luggage handler was patrolling the carousel, watching for any suspicious activity and just making sure that everyone had their belongings, and she was grateful that he was there.

"Excuse me, sir, I can't seem to find my bags." She told him.

"All right ma'am, what do they look like?" He asked her kindly.

"It's a dark purple rolling suitcase." She replied, "No distinct features."

"And your name?" He added.

"Tecna Windez." She answered him, she was now married to Timmy and took his surname. Tecna could not wait to get home and collapse in her loving husband's arms while he caressed her vibrant magenta hair and kissed her longingly and passionately after her dangerous mission against the Magical Dimension's current most powerful threat.

"All right then, Mrs. Windez, just take a seat and I'll check the system for your belongings." The luggage handler told her, and she sat down in frustration and exhaustion, waiting for an answer. Moments of waiting later, she was about to take her cellphone out to call Timmy, when a hand appeared right behind her, snatching her purse from her grasp.

"Hey, stop!" Tecna cried out, "Help, that man just stole my purse!" Her purse contained her cellphone, her wallet with all her cards except for her birth certificate and Magic Security Number card, which she safety kept in a locked file folder in her home office. In this case she absolutely had to bring her passport, and that was one of the things in her purse as well. The thief wasn't too long gone for Tecna to try and reach him, she ran towards him as quickly as she possibly could while already being so exhausted. Normally she did not condone using magic in a public place for any reason other than a threat to the Magical Dimension, but she was tired, the rest of her luggage was missing, and now her most important possessions were being snatched out from her grasp. So she turned around and tried to blast him before he could get away with her purse, however the man turned back toward her and used magic of his own, shooting her to the ground before running away. Fortunately, airport security was on his tracks. Hearing all the commotion, the luggage handler that was checking for Tecna's bags returned to notice that she was on the floor, a little disoriented.

"Mrs. Windez, are you all right?" He asked her kindly.

"My purse has been stolen!" Tecna explained, getting really annoyed with everything that has happened to her since she arrived at the airport.

"You are not having a good night, but I guarantee that you'll get your things back." He reassured her, "Do you have anyone you can call for a ride home?"

"Yes, my husband insisted he would wait up for me, I told him I was going to take a cab home, but..." Tecna trailed off in her thoughts, "Timmy's so good to me... he's going to worry himself sick about me if I told him what happened tonight."

"Here, use my phone, it's free." The luggage handler offered, handing Tecna his work phone, and she turned around and called home, sighing.

"Hello, Windez residence, Timothy speaking." Timmy's voice answered after a few rings.

"Timmy, it's Tecna, I have some bad news, my bags went missing on the flight and while I was waiting to find them, someone stole my purse right from in front of me!" Tecna explained in one big breath.

"Tecna, Cupcake, are you hurt, did the thief hurt you?" Timmy asked in a panic.

"He knocked me down with his magic, but I'm not hurt, just tired and frustrated." Tecna admitted.

"Okay, I'm coming, just hang in there." Timmy reassured her sweetly. After exchanging their love and good byes, the call ended, and Tecna gave the phone back.

"Unfortunately I couldn't find your bags in the system, but we will be able to track them down, along with your purse." The luggage handler told her regretfully, "If you can give me your number, I will give you a call when we find your belongings?"

"Thank you sir, your help is greatly appreciated." Tecna replied as he gave her a piece of paper and a pen. After writing down her name and number for the luggage handler, she began walking toward the door, being vigilant just in case the thief came back for more.

"Wait a minute, Mrs. Windez, would you like me to get you anything, coffee maybe?" The luggage handler offered once again.

"No, thank you for the offer, my husband probably has something ready for me at home, but you are a very good person." She told him.

"Well if there's anything you need while you wait for him, don't hesitate to ask." He replied. Tecna just headed toward the main doors of the airport and walked outside so that Timmy could see her. It had gotten cold by now, and snow began to fall. Coming from Magix, Tecna never expected that she would have to bundle up for the ride home, even if she was well aware of her native realm's climate. She considered going back inside the building to keep warm, but when Timmy got there, all she wanted to do was get in his car and head home. It took about another fifteen minutes for Timmy to get there, and by then, she was chilled to the bone, wearing only a light sweater. Once he pulled up, he opened the door and ran to her side, wrapping his arms around her, trying to warn her up.

"Tecna, what in the world were you thinking, waiting for me out here in the freezing cold when you don't have a jacket?" He asked her worriedly.

"I just want to get home as quickly as possible." She told him, shivering. He guided her to the passenger side of his car and opened the door as she got in. The heat in the vehicle was soothing, welcoming, and she felt like she could fall asleep right there in her seat. She couldn't though, because as soon as she got home, she went to make some very important phone calls.

"Tecna, just relax, the most important thing is that you are home in one piece, safe and sound, and that's all I can ask for." Timmy replied, following her to the living room as he noticed her picking up the phone.

"I have to deactivate my cards and my cell phone, the last thing I need is for my money to be wasted away and my good name to be ruined because of bad credit." She explained irritably. He knew she had a good point, so he left her to make her phone calls, and heated up the dinner he made for her. About half an hour later, Tecna entered the kitchen with a sigh of exhaustion and collapsed in one of the chairs at the table, Timmy was sitting there, waiting patiently for his beloved wife.

"So, is everything deactivated? Are there going to be any threats to your identity?" He asked.

"Yes, everything's fine now." Tecna reassured him.

"When was the last time you ate?" He inquired worriedly, it was now quarter to midnight.

"Not since noon today, Timmy, please don't start your dramatics just because I went almost twelve hours without a bite to eat." Tecna sighed.

"You know I can't help it, when I made my wedding vows I promised you that I would take care of you until the day I die." He told her passionately, she stood up, coming close to him, and flung her arms around his neck. Within seconds, they shared a kiss that made both their worlds stand completely motionless, and then they parted for air.

"That is exactly why I fell in love with you, you're so good to me." Tecna sighed dreamily, never wanting to leave Timmy's embrace. She hadn't seen him for six months, and she missed him desperately, there were even times when the battle against the current villain would become so life threatening that the fairy of technology was certain she wasn't going to survive to see her beloved husband again.

"Come on, Cupcake, I made spinach lasagna." Timmy told her with a smile, knowing spinach was her most favourite food in the entire Magical Dimension. Tecna sat down, and Timmy left the room momentarily, returning with a candle and lighter. Tecna gasped in surprise when he placed the candle in the centre of the table and lit it, the scene of lilac filled the room.

"Timmy, you shouldn't have!" Tecna shrieked with complete astonishment as he took a gigantic lasagna dish out of the oven from keeping it warm for when Tecna was done her phone calls. He dished out two plates and set one on the table in front of her, and the other on the opposite side for himself. Sitting down, he looked longingly at his beautiful wife, waiting for her to take the first bite. The light from the candle filled the room with a gentle glow, chasing away all of Tecna's worries and frustrations, and finally being with Timmy again made everything better. She took a bite of her spinach lasagna, savouring the warm, cheesy goodness, enjoying every moment.

"So, do you like it?" He asked her curiously.

"Timmy, ever since we got married, you've dedicated yourself to being a wonderful cook, a handyman around the house, and you even insist on working from home whenever I get sick so you can take care of me. What more could I ever ask for." Tecna answered with a giggle, he was acting as if he hadn't made a meal that didn't kill her in his life.

"I love you, Cupcake, I married you for a reason, to take care of you and protect you." Timmy told her, "I may only be a Red Fountain alumni now but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop being your hero, no matter what."

"Timmy, you'll always be my hero, never forget that." She told him sweetly. After supper, Tecna went upstairs, and was surprised when she saw that Timmy had prepared a soothing lilac scented bubble bath for her lit by candlelight. While she relaxed and took her stress away, he cleaned up the dishes and put away the leftover lasagna. Timmy may have been doing all the work, but having Tecna home after a fierce, long battle in Magix, he was willing to go above and beyond for his beloved. Walking out into their bedroom with her housecoat and pyjamas on, she suddenly flung her arms around his neck for the second time that night.

"Timmy, that bubble bath was such a surprise, you really know how to make me feel special." She squealed happily, kissing him on the lips passionately.

"You are special, Tecna, and I bet you're also very exhausted right now." He replied as they parted, and Timmy sat Tecna down on their bed. As she untied the belt on her housecoat, Timmy gently pulled it away from her shoulders, revealing her warm, fuzzy purple pyjamas. She just sat there, watching him hang her housecoat up over the door and returned to her, pulling the covers of their bed out for her. Tecna didn't have to say a word as she got underneath the blankets, and Timmy tucked her in and lay down beside her, caressing her vibrant magenta hair until she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Within a couple days, Tecna and Timmy received a phone call from the Zenith airport saying that Tecna's belongings had been tracked down, and were now on their way to Zenith. Tecna was very relieved to hear that, and within the same few days, she heard from the Zenith police, notifying her that her purse had been recovered and the thief had been arrested. Timmy drove her to the station to pick it up, and she was able to restore all her cards and reactivate her cellphone. She was glad to have everything work out, but the most important thing, Timmy always told her, is that she was safe and not hurt, and that was all he wanted.


	2. The Omega Mission: Alternate Ending

**I know the idea of an alternate ending to the mission to rescue Tecna has probably been done to death, but I just can't help myself. All those feelings of fear rushing through Timmy's mind at the time have to be expressed somehow. There has to be a million possibilities of what those convicts could do to Tecna if they ever got ahold of her and the thought to Timmy must be the scariest thing ever. I especially love the way Timmy says "Tell us what you did with her!" in the Nickelodeon version, the tone is just overflowing with "if you did anything to harm her your ass is mine!" And I loved that boldness! That's the inspiration for this one-shot.**

* * *

 **The Omega Mission: Alternate Ending**

Timmy had led the search for his beloved technology fairy in the frozen prison known as the Omega Dimension, inhabited by the most criminally insane convicts in the Magical Dimension, and the most vicious ice snakes known to magic's kind. Knowing what things lurked down in this hostile wasteland made the ginger haired Specialist's mind spin in endless circles, he was indescribably happy to hear Tecna's voice when he received her signal with his computer and what he managed to program it to do, but now that he actually could see what the Omega Dimension looked like and how dangerous it really was, he was terrified. They already found the transmitter that Tecna used to send her distress signal, but she was nowhere to be found, and Timmy was beginning to fear the worst. Moments later after they started searching the area for the magenta haired fairy of technology, his hopes were sinking with every minute that passed, then he felt the need to speak up.

"This place is like a maze, finding Tecna here is going to be harder than I originally thought." He replied, the rest of the team could tell the fear in the bespectacled Specialist's tone. It was subtle, but the undertone told them that he was afraid that the convicts occupying the dimension may be holding Tecna hostage, and who knew what they could have been doing to her at this very moment. Brandon suddenly turned around to encounter some unexpected visitors.

"Well, what do we have here? It seems as if it was easy enough for these guys." He began as everyone faced the group of criminals standing right before them.

"What!" Flora asked as they all turned around to look at the masked men that had surrendered them. It took a second for the Winx and Specialists to realize that in the very back of the group of convicts, one particularly rough looking man with a sharp blade in his holster had Tecna leaning uncomfortably in his grasp, limp, unconscious, and covered in blood. Seeing this horrifying vision before him, Timmy's face went ghost white, and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, he dared not shed a tear at the moment, not in front of these heartless criminals. He gathered himself and stared the lead convict dead in the eyes.

"They put the transmitter here as a trap for us!" He snapped, he couldn't quite see the condition that his lover was in, until the convict that was holding Tecna threw her at the ginger haired Specialist's feet, "Tecna! What did you do to her!" He instantly fell to his knees and gathered her in his arms.

"She was trespassing on our territory, and this is what happens to those who cross our path." Another convict answered harshly. Suddenly Tecna moved in Timmy's embrace, very slowly, and tears began to fall from her closed eyes.

"Help me... someone please... help me." She begged, not realizing that she was in the arms of the one man who would risk life and limb to get her safely back to the warm comfort of Alfea.

"Ssh, Tecna, I'm right here. I'm not going to let these criminals hurt you anymore." Timmy whispered softly.

"I can transport you back to the ship while we take care of these guys." Aisha and the rest of the group gathered around Timmy as he held Tecna tightly in his arms. The gang of criminals had weapons at the ready, beginning to attack the fairies, when suddenly, they all transformed into their Enchantix and fought back with strong blasts of energy. Stella used her sun magic to create a portal back to the Red Fountain ship while Musa and Aisha shielded her actions from the view of the attacking convicts.

"Thanks, guys." Timmy shouted as he sprinted into the portal with Tecna safely in his arms, "Take those convicts down!"

"Will do, Timmy!" Brandon shouted back as the Specialists braced themselves with fierce fighting stances.

Timmy appeared right in front of the Red Fountain aircraft, and spared no hesitation to get Tecna inside. In the back of the ship, he searched for the blankets and the first aid kit, once he found them, he examined all of Tecna's wounds. There were blade cuts all over her body, she had a discoloured eye and her skin was as cold as ice. Finally he could be able to cry, seeing Tecna in this condition made something in him snap, it was a real eye opener. Knowing what the Winx Club was up against, Valtor, the most powerful wizard in the Magical Dimension, the one who had the ability to destroy Bloom's home planet of Domino, he would spare no lives. This meant that anything could've happened to Tecna, and Timmy was just damn lucky he got there in time before the occupants of the Omega Dimension had their way with her. It scared him, and no doubt that if any other one of the girls had sacrificed themselves to close the Omega portal, their respective boyfriends would feel the same way Timmy had felt for the last few days. Looking at Tecna now, he realized just what those convicts were capable of doing, she was trembling violently, surrounded by traumatization. Timmy began sterilizing Tecna's wounds after disinfecting his hands, and even though the trauma blocked out any other awareness of where she was, she flinched and screamed, and as heartbreaking as it was for Timmy to hear, he ignored it, squeezing her hand in reassurance that he was there now, and she was safe. Once all her wounds were cleaned and bandaged, he wrapped the blanket around her, and rocked her slowly in his embrace on the floor of the ship.

"Everything is going to be okay Tecna, you're safe now." He reassured her, her eyes were still deeply shut, and still full of tears, but after a while of feeling the heat from the ship, she opened her eyes very cautiously, to see a blurry vision of ginger hair and red rimmed glasses looking down at her with an immensely concerned expression.

"Timmy?" She didn't care whether or not what she was seeing and feeling was real, she grasped onto Timmy as tightly as she possibly could, practically begging him to shield her from any outside dangers, and he welcomed it with great passion.

"Nothing is going to hurt you, I'm right here, I promised myself I'd find you, and damn the consequences." Timmy tried so hard not to start gritting his teeth, envisioning the masked men who caused his beloved to be in this injured state. He continued to rock her back and forth in his arms, trying desperately to soothe her, he could still feel her trembling uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do, all he wanted was to stop Tecna from crying, to take the fear and traumatization away. It felt like hours before she could open her eyes fully, and actually attempt to talk in full sentences.

"I'm... I'm on the Red Fountain ship, I'm not dead?" She asked in complete shock, and this statement caused Timmy to be horror stricken with the very thought.

"No Tecna, thank goodness." He breathed in fear, "What did those convicts do to you... Please, tell me."

"After I was able to send my distress call, they ganged up on me, and at the time I was so exhausted and weak that I was unable to transform. They knocked me out quite easily, but when I came to, I found myself in a prison cell made of ice, and one of the convicts was guarding the exit, and as he noticed me move, he turned in my direction, and when he reached me, he pinned me down. Everything was such a blur, but all I can remember was screaming in indescribable pain... And wishing I could see you again." Tecna explained, tears streaming from her eyes once more, "I didn't think I could be this traumatized in my life." At that moment, Timmy pulled Tecna closer to him, caressing her hair gently.

"Tecna, I... I want to go back in time and take away this horrifying experience. You never deserved it and I realized that I could've lost you in a split second, you're just that important to me." He told her softly, "You have no idea how grateful I am for this moment... the moment when I know you're safe. I didn't know what scared was until the night of your sacrifice, I was scared I would never see you again, or that when I did see you that you would be dead... It just... isn't right."

"Timmy I... felt like I needed you desperately, I know it sounds totally illogical and I'm sorry for being so forward-" Tecna began before she was interrupted by Timmy's finger on her lips.

"No, logic doesn't matter right now, and I... I feel the same way. When I heard that you sacrificed yourself, and were supposedly dead... I knew there had to be a void, and that I'd feel empty inside, but I didn't, I could feel you were still alive." He admitted, "Now tell me that's logical." A smile peaked it's way onto Tecna's lips and a small giggle escaped her.

"That sounds pretty illogical to me, but I suppose it saved my life, you saved my life Timmy, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, thank you... for being in my life." All Tecna could do was sigh dreamily and in a matter of minutes, because of her exhaustion, she fell back to sleep in his arms. It didn't take long right after for the rest of the group to return. They immediately ran into the back of the ship to see if their friend was going to be all right.

"Aww, how sweet." Flora cooed, seeing Tecna in a deep sleep within Timmy's loving arms.

"Is she going to be okay?" Musa asked him worriedly.

"Thankfully yes, she'll be just fine." Timmy answered with a smile of reassurance.

"Well then, let's get Tecna back to Magix to make sure." Brandon replied as he went to start the aircraft. Timmy stayed in the back of the ship with Tecna in his embrace, and he soon fell asleep, knowing that he didn't have to stay up late waiting for a distress signal, waiting to hear her voice. Feeling her so close to him, he could relax and be at peace. After finding Tecna in the Omega Dimension, he found his purpose in life. He wasn't just a Red Fountain Specialist, he found someone who completed him, and he would use the training he learned in order to protect her in any way he can


	3. A Secret Paradise

**A** **Secret** **Paradise**

Tecna stared, concentrating on the algorithms and codes that captured her fascination for as long as she could remember. She was so enthralled in her computer screen that she barely heard the rest of the Winx girls heading out the door.

"Tecna, we're going to a movie in Magix, do you want to join us?" Bloom asked, but the tech savvy fairy did not look away from her laptop.

"No thank you, Bloom, I'm really not in the mood." She admitted dully.

"Suit yourself, we'll catch up with you later." Stella piped in, dragging Bloom by the arm. The Solarian Princess was excited to see a new chick flick that just got released. That was the thing that Tecna was not enjoying about being a part of the Winx Club, quite recently Bloom and Stella had been making most of the decisions for the group. What they were going to do, what their clothes looked like, what movie they were going to see, Tecna was beginning to feel more like a clone than an individual. The only unique thing she had left was her short hair, and if Stella dared spell it while she was asleep, the technology fairy would full on quit the group altogether. Being lost in her world of logic and technology was her only sense of comfort as she was losing more and more of her individuality as time goes by.

* * *

Timmy rode his Wind Rider towards Alfea's wing shaped gates as the Winx girls were just about to leave for their movie. He looked around to notice that his girlfriend was not with them.

"Hey girls, where's Tecna?" He asked, "I wanted to come see her, is she feeling okay?"

"She looked kind of down in the dumps when we left," Flora told him, "Maybe you could be able to cheer her up."

"What do you mean, do you know why she's upset?" Timmy wanted to probe just a bit more, to get as much information as possible before going to talk to his beloved.

"No, she was just stuck in her own little world of her codes and algora-thingies." Stella answered insensitively, and Timmy was beginning to understand why Tecna must be feeling the way she was.

"Algorithms," he mumbled irritably under his breath, then shook it off, "Okay girls, I'll go talk to her, you just enjoy your movie."

"Thanks Timmy, see you later!" Musa called as they left Alfea's grounds, and the ginger haired Specialist headed up towards the dormitories to give his beloved Cupcake a surprise visit.

* * *

By now, the magenta haired fairy of technology had closed her laptop and was looking blankly out of the balcony window into the starry night sky. Letting out a deep sigh, it wasn't the fact that the girls didn't offer to bring her along, they did, but when she told them that she wasn't in the mood, they didn't even ask why or offer to stay in with her. No consideration for her feelings at all, not that Tecna was one to openly express her emotions, but just asking her would've been nice. That was another thing about being in a group that Tecna didn't like, she had always felt pushed to the side, and the only thing the girls would come to her for was 'technical support.' Even if she wasn't the most openly emotional, the rest of the girls seemed to forget that she did have feelings too. Entranced in her thoughts, she was startled by a knock on the door, and instantly rushed to answer it. To her complete happiness, it was Timmy.

"Timmy, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" she asked with the brightest smile on her face.

"I wanted to come visit you, but the rest of the girls were going out to a movie. They said you weren't feeling well." He told her, entering the Winx' dormitory and sitting down with her on the couch.

"I don't know what gave them that idea, I'm feeling just fine." She insisted, "I'm not sick or anything."

"You know I can sense your emotional vibes, Tecna," Timmy pressed, looking into her teal eyes, "You might not be physically sick, but I can tell that you aren't feeling well."

"You seem to be the only one that gets me Timmy," Tecna sighed, "I just feel like I'm losing my individuality. I know Bloom is supposed to be the leader, but she has let Stella make all the decisions for the group, they don't even ask the rest of us what we want to do. I don't mind Stella's fashion sense, but all the outfits she's made for us all look the same. When I first got into the group I had my own style that reflected who I am, and now I just feel like their clone. I didn't even want to go to the movies tonight because I knew that Stella was going to automatically pick that new chick flick she was dying to see, and because she's Bloom's best friend and Bloom's word trumps every one else's...!"

"Take a deep breath, Cupcake," Timmy replied calmly, stopping Tecna before she could ramble on any longer, "I figured what was going on the moment that Stella told me they didn't even ask you why you were upset." And with that, he pulled her closer to him as she rested her head on his chest. Timmy immediately began sliding his fingers through her short magenta hair.

"I know I can always be myself when I'm with you." She whispered, "Rather I'm being logical or if my emotions are driving me to the point of insanity."

"Tecna.., there is something I want to share with you and I wanted to wait until the perfect time, but I guess now is as good a time as ever, and it might make you feel better."

"Oh really," the tech savvy fairy looked up into her loving boyfriend's eyes, "what would that be?"

"You'll just have to follow me to find out." He chuckled, taking her hand and leading her out the door, down the hallway and out to Alfea's quad where his Wind Rider was parked.

* * *

They rode deep into the forest near Alfea, and because it was dark outside, Tecna became a little skeptical of where Timmy was taking her, although she knew he would put his life on the line for her safety.

"Where are you taking me, Timmy?" She asked him over the loud winds as they passed by trees at a fast pace.

"Don't worry, Cupcake, I would never take you anywhere dangerous. In fact, this is quite the opposite." He told her with a reassuring smile. Finally they reached their destination, and Timmy helped Tecna off of his Wind Rider and took her hand again. There was a narrow trail with low branches, and he guided her along in the darkness."Watch your head." He warned her as she ducked from a low branch, with his arms around her waist and his comforting voice in her ear, she felt like nothing could harm her. They came to a large tree, which puzzled Tecna.

"I'm getting a little confused, but I'm very intrigued and excited to see what you have to show me." She admitted.

"You won't have to be confused for long, just hold your excitement in for a bit more." He laughed lightly, knowing exactly why she would be confused. Being the fairy of technology, she would expect him to take her to a place where there were high tech gadgets and the latest video games and electronics, but this was the complete opposite of that, something she didn't need at the moment. However she gave him the benefit of the doubt, because deep down inside, she trusted him more than anybody else. He told her to stay still, as he walked over to the tree and tore off a few pieces of bark to reveal a button, and pressed it. Suddenly an opening appeared at the base of the tree, and it was pitch black down there. Timmy took a flashlight from his pocket, and once again took his beloved's hand.

"Timmy?" Tecna swallowed the lump in her throat, not being able to see a thing in front of her was terrifying, and he could sense her fear.

"It's okay, Tecna," he reassured her soothingly, "I would never let anything happen to you, I'll be your eyes." He turned to face her, the dim light allowed her to see his face, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her, she just sank deeper into his embrace.

"You're so good to me." She whispered.

"Someone has to be, if no one else will, then it's all up to me." He whispered back, and then they continued to venture out into the dark unknown. Not too long later, they could see a light, and it got closer as they walked further. Turns out it was a handprint detector. Timmy placed Tecna's hand on the pad, and a green light filled the screen, granting her access to what lies ahead. The screen then displayed a photo of her and her name.

"Will it give you access too?" She inquired.

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure it worked with you. I've never tried it." They laughed together for a minute before Tecna looked at him skeptically.

"How were you able to get some of my DNA?" She asked him, " That access pad had to have some kind of database."

"Do you remember the last time you got a bad scrape on your knee?" He asked.

"Yes, it bled so much and hurt so bad," She replied as she envisioned the memory, "and when you came to my aide, you were crying hysterically seeing the wound."

"I worried about you, I can't stand to see you hurt." his cheeks turned tomato red, remembering how he broke down in tears when he saw how deep her wound was, "Anyway, when I was cleaning up your wound, I collected some of your blood for this to detect your DNA."

"Timmy!" Tecna was astonished, she didn't know what to say.

"This is for your protection." He hinted, unaware that he had said too much until it was too late.

"What do you mean?" She questioned him, had her trusted boyfriend lost his mind?

"Let's just keep going." Timmy insisted hastily, taking Tecna by the hand once more. This time, the hallway was made of steel with lights on either side of the walls. At the end of the hallway was another pad in which to enter a code.

"The access code is 121689, your birthday and year. In month, day and year." He explained.

"Timmy, you're surprising me more and more with every passing moment." She replied in a gasp, and once the door was open, it revealed an enormous room that lit up instantly when they entered. In the center of the room was a large platform that could be reached with a set of winding stairs, and on top of that platform was a gigantic canopy bed covered by a soft purple duvet and a matching pillow set. In one corner of the room, there was an enormous entertainment centre with the latest game console, the most recent TV model and the best surround sound system that the Magical Dimension could buy. There was also a huge assortment of games that hadn't even been released yet. Across from the entertainment center was a long U couch, perfect for late night movie snuggles, and a white marble coffee table. Tecna walked over to the area in the corner of the endless room and gasped in total amazement at all the luxuries that Timmy had acquired for her

"Timmy this is.., how were you able to get access to all of these things? These games aren't going to be released until two months from now, and they won't even hit the shelves until even half a month later!" She inquired, nearly speechless.

"Well, you know that my dad is a CEO of a major electronics company in my home realm," Timmy explained, "because of his position, he was able to pull some strings and get us all of the most high tech equipment in the Magical Dimension, there is even some stuff from Zenith if you look around." Tecna turned around to see a spacious work area with all the tools and equipment they could ever need to modify and create their inventions. It even had a two screen computer and plenty of storage space. This time the technology fairy was definitely wordless with glee, she couldn't hold back any longer and flung her arms around her loving boyfriend's neck.

"This is not what I expected at all!" She squealed joyously, and Timmy knew that his surprise did in fact make her feel better.

"I'm so glad you like it, Tecna," he told her with a wide smile, " There is just one more thing I want to show you." Then, he led her the third corner of the room, where a dining area was set up with two chairs, however, there was no kitchen, just a huge machine.

"What are you craving most in the whole wide world right now?" He asked her with a grin on his face.

"Umm, for some reason I could really go for pizza, and Bloom was the one who introduced us to it." Tecna froze and then sighed, "I really am turning into one of their clones. This was exactly what I needed, thank you Timmy."

"That doesn't matter, if you're craving pizza, then that's what you're going to have." He powered up the machine, and the screen flickered to life, showing a menu of breakfast, lunch and dinner options. Timmy tapped the dinner option on the touchscreen, and there was an assortment of dishes to choose from. Tecna was astonished and watched him work the huge wall mounted device.

"There, it should be ready in about forty five minutes, why don't we watch a movie while we wait." Timmy suggested.

"So, I can get any meal from anywhere in the Magical Dimension, and it'll prepare and cook it for me?" Tecna inquired with great mesmerization.

"Yep, it'll even tell you when one of the ingredients in the inventory is low, and I can go and stock it up." He told her, seeing the absolute pleasure of the expression on her face watching the machine do its job.

"And this, all of this.., is for me?" Tecna thought it was too good to be true, that she had maybe fallen asleep with her palmtop in her hands and this was all just a dream.

"Nothing is too good for my Cupcake," Timmy replied sweetly, "now let me get some of that icing."he pulled her in close, and began giving her gentle kisses behind her ear as she continued to squeal joyfully. Then he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style, and collapsed on the couch, being careful not to hit her head on the back of it.

"Oh Timmy, this is so perfect, there is nothing more I could ever ask for." Tecna sighed as he began cuddling her and playing with her hair.

"Consider this your home away from home, if you ever feel that you're under appreciated, just come here and all your worries will disappear." He told her in a whisper.

"I wouldn't dream of coming here without you, you're what makes this whole thing complete."

"Tecna.., if, Great Dragon forbid, the battles you face become too much for you, and.., there would be a chance that I could lose you..." Timmy was struggling to force the image to the back of his mind, "I'm going to take you here, we can live here until we can figure out an escape plan to get to Zenith or something."

"Is that what this is all about?" Tecna asked with a concerned look on her face, "I know you can never get over my sacrifice, but you have to remember that I'm the Guardian Fairy of Zenith, and a member of the Winx Club. I have a sworn duty to fight for the good of the Magical Dimension and if that puts my life at risk, then so be it. The rest of the girls are in the same boat."

"It's not just that, Cupcake, it's.., the villains you face on every mission get more and more dangerous, pretty soon the Trix are going to figure out a way to destroy Magix and there would be nothing that can stop them, not even Bloom. I'm just afraid you're going to get hurt, I've felt what it's like to be told that I've lost you.., and I don't ever want to go through that again."

"Timmy, you must be the sweetest boyfriend in the entire Magical Dimension, you've got your dad to get all these luxuries for me, just so I can be in a place where I can be protected during the destruction of the realm, I have no idea what to say."

"You don't have to say a thing, just know that you are my everything, my life would be empty without you." He whispered softly. The couple enjoyed part of a movie before getting their pizza, and after the move they had fallen fast asleep on the couch, Tecna safe and sound in her loving boyfriend's arms. It only took Timmy waking up for the two lovers to relocate to the bed and continue their peaceful dreams in paradise. Before Timmy fell asleep again, he gave Musa a text, letting her know that Tecna was safe with him, in fact, she felt safest when she was with him.


	4. A Virtual Christmas

**A Virtual Christmas**

Thanks to Bloom, the Earth celebration of Christmas was introduced to the Magical Dimension, making its foundation in the realm of Domino. Though, this year was not very happy for the Winx fairies, as their Specialists were sent out on a dangerous mission, and they had to leave immediately after getting notice. Ms. Faragonda summoned the girls to her office to let them know just how serious the situation was.

"Girls, I've called you in my office to let you know that your boyfriends have left on a very dangerous mission, it could even be life threatening." She began gravely.

"And nobody thought to ask us to come with them?" Stella shouted, "we're the Winx Club for crying out loud, the new Company of Light! You would think we'd be the first people to be notified of a new threat to the Magical Dimension!"

"Stella, I'd never thought you'd be the one to actually want to go on a mission!" Musa replied in surprise.

"It's just that.., if it's such a life threatening mission.., there's a chance that I'm never going to see my Brandon again!" The Solarian princess continued.

"And for us to know that our guys are going to war at what is supposed to be the most peaceful time of the year, this isn't what the first years of Christmas are supposed to give us!" Bloom added, " I remember listening to my adoptive grandma's story about grandpa going to war and not being there with her for Christmas.., I never thought I'd have to go through that with Sky!"

"I'm really sorry girls, this can't be helped, they're already halfway to the battle grounds." Ms Faragonda told them, "I would have sent you with them, but this new threat to the Magical Dimension is immune to magic attacks, both directly or indirectly, othing you could ever do would affect him. The Specialists run less of a risk because they know how to battle without magic."

"But what if this enemy uses magic, then the boys are screwed?" Aisha asked.

"It's far too late to protest now girls, all you can do now is keep contact with them as much as you can." The headmistress informed the saddened Winx girls. All this time, Flora and Tecna stood silent, deep in thought about their boyfriends. After the situation with Krystal, Flora's relationship with Helia had only grown stronger, and now that there was a chance that she might not see him again after he left for this mission.., she thought she had lost her opportunity. Tecna on the other hand, had been coaxed into going out on a date with Timmy, and after the date, she clearly admitted it was the best time of her life, despite its terrible start. She finally shared her feelings with Timmy, and he got up the nerve to do the same, and knowing this mission was so dangerous, deep down inside of her, she was scared. Not that the other girls weren't scared of losing their boyfriends too, but Tecna was not one to express fear out in the open, so she just forced herself to hide it, thinking logically as she always preferred to do.

* * *

When Tecna returned to her bedroom, she noticed something on her computer desk with a big metallic green bow wrapped around it. As she came closer to it, she noticed they were a pair of simulation goggles, and on the tag, the simple pet name said it all.

 _To my Cupcake_

A single tear fell from Tecna's eyes, but she instantly brushed it off, swallowing down every bit of emotion that was creeping up on her. The truth was that if Timmy did die during this mission, she didn't want to face the emotions associated with the moaning, so she just forced herself to accept that whatever will happen, will happen. It was the only logical way out. Despite her thoughts of not wanting to remember that Timmy was gone away, something compelled her to put the simulation goggles on, she knew that seeing his face, simulated or not, would only make her pent up feelings surface. As her surroundings disappeared, Tecna found herself in a world of white pine trees decorated with lights and ornaments. Walking through the white Christmas trees, the expression on her face looked curious, yet puzzled. Suddenly her regular casual wear magically transformed into an exquisite white gown with fur lining around her shoulder, the gown trailing behind her as she walked in the soft snow. Not too far away, in a clearing, a candlelit Christmas dinner for two was displayed, and the technology fairy gasped in amazement. Standing by the table was none other than her loving boyfriend, gazing at her in complete mesmerization, and he snapped out of it long enough to walk towards her, holding her hands in his.

"Tecna.., you always take my breath away," Timmy whispered softly, and as he wrapped his arms around her, she trembled a little, afraid to let the tears fall, "Tecna.., are you cold? I knew I had to get it to be cold enough to maintain the snow structure but I didn't want you to freeze." But Tecna shook her head in reassurance that she wasn't cold.

"No, that's not it." She told him, "It's nothing."

"No, it isn't nothing, I never meant to leave you without saying goodbye. That's why I created this simulation, so that we can be together, even when we'll far apart." Timmy pressed, knowing exactly what Tecna had decided to do after knowing he had left. By now the tears had returned, and Tecna wanted to hide her face from his field of view, but she also knew she had nothing to hide from him.

"So, all of this, even you.., this is a simulation? It's not real?" She asked, why would he fool her like this? It just wouldn't be the same as being with him face to face.

"This magical Christmas world is just a simulation, yes, but I'm real." He clarified, "and you are too."

"But how is that possible?" Tecna inquired, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Tele-transport techno magic, the same magic you used to allow the customers at the Love and Pet shop to download their pets from the website." Timmy explained, "You showed it to me when we had to get the White Circle out of your video game and I memorized how to make it work. So now, whenever you miss me, we can meet here, no matter where we are."

"Oh, Timmy, you're so amazing!" Tecna shrieked as she flung her arms around his neck, a smile quickly graced itself on her lips, and faded just as fast, "But.., what if something happens to you during this mission.., that's what I'm most afraid of, that you'd be killed and..." Seeing the tears in his beloved's eyes spill over, he pulled her into his embrace, rocking her in his arms and caressing her hair through his fingertips.

"Ssh, Cupcake, I can't stand to see you cry." He whispered soothingly to her, "Knowing you're waiting for me, I will fight with every fibre of my being to return to you, and when I go face this new enemy, I will make a solemn vow, never to break your heart like that." With those words, Tecna just sighed, and once she had the strength to speak again, she looked up at him.

"What's wrong with me, Timmy?" She asked him, knowing that he might not have the answer, "Ever since I met you, I've let my emotions get the best of me. You can't just make a promise without knowing what the future has in store. And I can't rely on hope that you've going to come back from this mission alive.., I just have to accept what happens. It's the only logical solution, but somehow, I just can't accept it!" And to stop Tecna from going on any further, Timmy cupped her chin in his hand and continued to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you're perfect." He reassured her softly, "And now is one of these times when I'd say to forget about logic, let out all your emotions. I've told you that bottling up your feelings isn't healthy, doesn't it feel better when you let your feelings out?"

"Yes, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, even if the feelings aren't pleasant to experience." She admitted.

"Remember, I will fight for you, I'll never break your heart, because I know that you rely on logic to prevent your heart from being broken." Timmy continued to whisper softly to her, still holding her close, "And I'm here to reassure you that you can experience emotions without getting hurt. I'd take my own laser gun to my chest before I ever hurt you."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" The fairy of technology was astonished, those were some pretty strong actions to take. He just pulled her into his embrace so that her head was on his chest, and she could hear his heart beat. Then he pecked the top of her head quickly.

"Every word," he whispered, and Tecna felt her knees go weak, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I guess I needed you more than I realized." She replied with a sincere smile, something Timmy desired to see all night.

"I'm so happy to know that," he said as he sat her down at the chair across from him, "because I wanted to share a Christmas dinner with you." It was a fantastic feast, and after they ate, Timmy revealed to her his Christmas present. It was a small box wrapped in silver paper with another metallic green bow. Tecna took off the bow and unwrapped her gift, and inside was a silver pendant with diamonds incrusted in it, she was left speechless.

"Timmy.., it's beautiful." She stuttered in a loss for words.

"It's only one percent as beautiful as you." He told her, grasped her hands in his own.

"Oh, Timmy!" Tecna gushed, her checks turning a deep pink, if this was what Timmy was like being himself, he really knew how to make math sound romantic.

"Go ahead, open the pendant." He encouraged her, and as soon as she opened it, a holographic image of Timmy embracing her in his heroic arms emerged from itself , almost as if they were a protective barrier shielding her from the evils of the outside world.

"Is this a simulation too?" She asked him.

"Nope, I wanted to give it to you before I left but I had no time, so here I am now." Timmy chuckled lightly, "Marry Christmas Cupcake."

"Marry Christmas.., my hero." Tecna sighed as she shared a long passionate kiss with her knight in shining armour. And once she returned to her bedroom, she looked down only to find the beautiful silver pendant around her neck. Timmy must've slipped it on before they parted. The technology fairy stood there silently grasping the pendant close to her heart, and sighed dreamily.

"Mmm, Timmy..." she whispered, closing her eyes and letting her emotions take her deep into a state of peace, happiness and reassurance. All the emotions that promised not to hurt her, and that she didn't mind experiencing.


	5. The Darkest Secret Ever

**Just a little sneak preview of what to expect for Volume Three of The Secrets We Keep. Probably something I wouldn't be able to fit in the chapter itself because of word limitations. Just to pre-warn everyone this is a very heavy, emotional and depressing one shot, so if you can't handle it I don't blame you, if you think you can then I advise a box of tissues. Please read my latest DA journal which I'll post next for the inspiration behind this depressing one shot.**

* * *

 **The Darkest Secret Ever**

 **Timmy's Point of View**

 **R** eturning to the two Red Fountain aircrafts ten minutes after witnessing the ice snake's ability to freeze the numerous amounts of roaming convicts in the Omega Dimension, and now with Tecna safe and sound, I thought I could sleep easy tonight with the knowledge that she would be in a warm bed, in good hands. However I was more than wrong when I boarded the Owl, I saw her retreat to the back room of the ship from the corner of my eye. A strong instinct told me to follow her, and so I peaked my head around the corner to watch her sit there isolated from the rest of our friends. I approached her cautiously, ever since our first kiss a year ago in Lord Darkar's fortress on our mission to rescue Bloom, I gained the ability to sense Tecna's emotions. That was the one thing I knew that kept me believing that she was still alive in the Omega Dimension, that void I told Riven about, it was the ability to know how Tecna was feeling, it wasn't just her magic vibe, but deep down inside of me, it was her emotional presence too. I guess that's why I chose to use her emotional essence to locate her here, despite how incredibly hard it was for me to open up to the one thing I counted on most in the entire world, technology. She noticed my presence from nearby and turned to face in my direction, her eyes looked exhausted, her usual angelic complexion was very pale, and a bit of melting frost stuck to strands of her vibrant magenta hair. I was eternally grateful to know that Tecna wasn't physically harmed by those ruthless criminals, I swore if anything happened to her within the past few days I could never live with the guilt, but something deep down inside continued to tell me that not all was well in the mind of this beautiful technology fairy that turned me into a stuttering moron just thinking about her. She began to say something, but the words came out dull and forced, as if even having the effort to speak took everything she had.

"I'm sorry Timmy," her voice was hoarse and I could tell she was exhausted, "I just need to be alone and rest for a while." Normally I would have left her to do just that, but my gut instinct grew increasingly at her insistence on being left alone, I was beginning to worry tremendously for Tecna, that same feeling deep inside of me said that leaving at this moment would result in a dire mistake. Why was my gut telling me this, it was scary to think this way, but perhaps it meant that I needed to do something, maybe I was the only one who could. Maybe just finding Tecna in the Omega Dimension and bringing her home safely wasn't enough, what if there was something more I was meant to do. As I thought about the current situation, the feelings I was receiving, what my instinct was telling me, this was not at all logical, but I had a feeling that if I was in severe danger of losing Tecna for good, then logic would have to be put aside for once. I crouched down beside her, ignoring her request to be left alone, and despite her resistance to my gaze, I looked her in the eye seriously. Those ever curious, ever questioning teal eyes drove me crazy, through every memory I had when I watched her scroll down her screen on her palmtop, they seemed to bore into the information she was receiving while reading, those eyes widening with fascination at every new piece of knowledge she could obtain. Now those same eyes had no curiosity, no ever seeking wonder, they were dull, without their brilliant sparkle. Even though Tecna did not allow me to meet her gaze, I could still see this drastic change in her normal enthusiasm.

"Tecna..," I hesitated, I knew that she was more than likely to withdraw from my contact if I so much as pushed harder than what she was comfortable with, I knew exactly just how far to push, but still proceeded with caution, "you've been trapped in a frozen and isolated dimension, having no choice but to survive its harsh conditions for days. Wouldn't you love to be surrounded by the people who care about you right now?" That was all I could say without probing any further. There was no response from Tecna, after a few moments of awkward silence, her expression turned cold, as if she didn't believe me when I said that people cared about her.

"It's no big deal, just tell the girls they can find me when they need help troubleshooting their mobile devices. That's all I'm good for anyway." This statement left me in complete shock as Tecna turned away from me and was about to get up, but my instinct kicked in, and I instantly grabbed her hand.

"It is a big deal, Tecna..," I began speaking without even thinking of what I was about to say, "when Riven told me that Musa had called the night of your sacrifice, the rest of the Winx Club were in hysterics. Once they told me what happened to you I completely broke down, I refused to believe that you were dead, and I promised you.., and myself that I would find you. I couldn't sleep, I devoted every waking minute to finding your location in the Omega Dimension. And Tecna.., a person could be scared of heights, or spiders or speaking in front of a big crowd, but I never realized just how absolutely petrified I could be until I was faced with the fear of losing you." I did it, I told Tecna what my greatest fear was, maybe I had just pushed a bit too far, but it was worth it. Everything I just said was genuine, I let go of every bit of logic I ever had to come out and say what I just said, and if it made any difference to Tecna, I hoped to the Great Dragon that it did.

"So.., the others thought I had died?" She questioned, and I hoped that she didn't just completely disregard everything I admitted to her. I didn't know what to say to her, yes they did think she was dead until I proved otherwise, but my ever growing gut feeling told me that one wrong move could put Tecna in a lot of pain. I sat there stuck on my words, over the events of the past few days I've realized just how much I loved her, and what lengths I would go to in order to keep her safe and happy. Now it was up to me to maintain that, so I had to choose my words very carefully.

"I could still feel your magic vibe, that was the one thing that helped me find you-" I continued, but Tecna interrupted me immediately.

"That doesn't answer my question, Timmy." She pressed, irritation growing in her tone of voice. I took a deep breath, ready to tell her the truth, I loved Tecna too much to lie to her.

"Yes.., they did, but I proved them all wrong, and now you're safe and sound again." I tried desperately to fix my instant mistake, I had to do everything I could to try. Tecna remained silent after my answer, and now I had to use my ability to read her emotions in order for one last attempt at making this right. After a second, she began to get up off the floor of the ship and isolate herself again, but I grabbed her hand a second time. She turned back to face me, there was something she wanted to say but didn't want to say it, but the only way I'd know is if she did.

"It's okay, Timmy, I'm fine." It was a lull voice that was trying desperately to be convincing, but was failing miserably, I could sense it. It was time, no holding back, there was one thing in the entire Magical Dimension that never failed to get Tecna to release all her emotions, no matter what they might be.

"I know you're hurting, don't lie." We stood there in the back of the Owl, alone together, and as much as she resisted, we managed to sit back down, leaning against the wall. I reached out my hand to the back of her neck where that little bit of curly hair was located, the one thing she absolutely adored was when I twirled it gently with my finger.

 **Tecna's Point of View**

Hearing Timmy say that the rest of the Winx, and the Specialists, automatically assumed that I died making my sacrifice was enough to confirm my suspicions that they didn't need me in the group. If that wasn't enough to prove that I had no place in the Magical Dimension, after discovering that the creation that I've been injected with for most of my life was intended to weaken my physical and magical abilities to less than average of that of any other fairy, I considered myself even more of a burden to the rest of the Winx, and Alfea as a whole. I knew I could never be as strong as the average fairy and would be killed instantly trying to prove otherwise, there was no point, there were infinite numbers of fairies out there who could be a much better help to the Winx in saving the universe than I ever could. I wanted to tell Timmy that maybe it was better off that way, that I should have been left for dead in the Omega Dimension, but after all his efforts in finding me, and actually succeeding, it would destroy him to know what I truly thought. All through the past few days I didn't really care what happened to me, when I got captured by the convicts and they forced me to transmit the distress signal, I didn't care whether or not they took their knives to my throat, if I wasn't completely drained of my magic and using what little resources I had to keep myself from suffering hypothermia, then I was complying to the demands of the roaming gangs of convicts, just waiting for them to kill me. When I said to Bloom that I had never been so happy in my life, it was a flat out lie, I was sparing her the thought that I meant nothing to the team, I cried because I didn't want to be in a team that didn't want me, that lied to me about my value as a member of their group. Now hearing Timmy tell me that I was assumed to be dead without even a second thought from the rest of the girls, that was definitely it. He had to be the only one stubborn enough to do anything about the situation, but as much as I appreciate him, his efforts were futile. He would have to get over me eventually. He was definitely right, I was hurting, but it didn't matter, no one cared but him, I remained strong, as strong as I could at least, until he reached over to the back of my neck to twirl that one bit of hair there.

" _No, Timmy.., please don't, not right now…_ " he knew what my weakness was, his gentle touch was everything that made me melt. All these emotions were pent up inside of me, and this was the one sure fire way to set them free, so in a desperate attempt to keep myself calm, I began taking deep breathes, but my efforts proved hopeless as he moved his hand from the back of my neck to begin sliding his fingertips through strands of my hair. Only few times before had Timmy ever done this, and every time, it was wonderful, and that was what made it scary right now. The emotions I experienced before were full of joy and comfort, now all I felt was worthlessness and devaluation, and despite everything, I cared too much about Timmy to hurt him this way. The more I let myself go to his soothing caresses, the more I realized I was losing all self control, and once I was aware of this, I began shaking my head frantically, but before I knew it, tears were free falling from my eyes.

"It's okay, Tecna, don't resist it." He told me in a soft, soothing whisper, as hard as I had tried, everything crumbled at his gentle touches. He moved to wipe the tears from my eyes, and by now I began to uncontrollably tremble, all the emotions surrounding me were frightening, and I wanted it all to go away. Feeling my trembling body, Timmy suddenly pulled me into his embrace, and I could feel his heartbeat as he rested my head on his chest and continued caressing my hair.

"Ssh, you don't have to tell me anything," he continued to whisper in my ear in reassurance, "I know you're frightened, but just remember that I love you, and I'm going to get you through this, okay… I'll take care of you, I promise." There was nothing I could do now, I just allowed my emotions to take me away, I let Timmy's words take me away. I was so emotionally confused and weak that surrendering to his soothing touches and soft whispers was the only thing I could do left.

 **Timmy's Point of View**

Tecna's reaction to what usually made her so happy was very concerning to me, she was now trembling uncontrollably in my arms and I didn't know what to do but let her release those pent up emotions any way necessary. I began rocking her back and forth in my arms, trying to get her to step shaking, and within about fifteen minutes she must've been so exhausted that she fell asleep right there. I dared not move, and honestly didn't want to, Tecna was scared, possibly from all the horrifying experiences she had been through in the past few days, and once I got her to let her guard down, she was counting on me to be her protective shield.., her hero.

* * *

Once we returned to the grounds of Alfea, I gently got off the floor with Tecna still carried tightly in my arms. As I departed from the back of the Owl, Musa, Helia, and Flora gave me looks of concern.

"You were with Tecna in the back for the entire ride home, is everything okay?" Musa asked as we walked down the back ramp of the aircraft.

"Leave them alone, they probably just needed some quality time after this huge ordeal." Flora advised her music loving friend, and they had no idea how much of an ordeal it was, Tecna's traumatized, and I had no intention of leaving her until I knew she was left in good care, and even then, my sole mission now was to get her through this trauma, no matter how long it took.

"If you don't mind, I just want to take Tecna to see Ms. Faragonda, it's urgent." I insisted. The two fairies stayed quiet while I went into the school with Tecna still fast asleep in my arms. On my way, I felt her moving slightly, and as she opened her eyes, she looked up at me.

"Timmy, where are you taking me?" She inquired wearily, after everything that happened, I would've let her sleep as long as her heart desired.

"I'm going to take you to see Ms. Faragonda, but don't worry, you need this." I told her, and I know that for the time being, I'd regret it.

"No, Timmy!" She immediately protested, beginning to struggle from my grasp, and I didn't know whether it was a good idea to put her down on her feet or not, was she still too weak?

"Relax Tecna, I promised you that I was going to take care of you, just don't fight it." I told her calmly despite that she was squirming in my arms, but there must have been something to my tone that made her suddenly stop and sink down back into my grasp, "Are you okay to stand?"

"I should be." Tecna hesitated, if she was trying again to be defiant of her weakened state, then I was going to be just as stubborn, and believe me I knew how stubborn Tecna could be when it came to her independence. I reluctantly placed her on her feet, only for her legs to give way and she instantly collapsed in my arms once more, groaning in frustration.

"Just put all your weight on my shoulder, I need to take you to the headmistress, she needs to know what kind of trauma you've endured." I insisted, and once we reached the office, I used my free hand to knock.

"Come in," the headmistress responded from the other side of the door, and with Tecna putting all her weight on me, I entered cautiously, "Tecna, I don't believe it, you're safe."

"Safe, don't you mean.., alive?" Tecna immediately asked, taking the headmistress by surprise.

"What in the Magical Dimension are you talking about, Tecna?" Ms Faragonda questioned.

"I know the girls didn't even give me a second thought after I closed the Omega portal!" Tecna continued, practically falling over as she tried to stand, I was silent but helped her maintain her balance, I really screwed up this time. The headmistress looked at me scoldingly before looking back at Tecna.

"I had to tell her how I felt!" I objected, "Everyone was trying to convince me she was dead, I just couldn't accept that!"

"I need to speak with Tecna alone, please." Ms Faragonda instructed sharply, and I sat her on the couch in the corner of the room, just in case she ended up feeling too weak to sit upright for a long period of time.

"I'll video chat with you later, and I promise you, I will help you through this." I reassured Tecna, not caring that the headmistress of her school was right in front of us while I leaned forward and gave her the most passionate kiss that I didn't think I had in me. And then, I stood up to leave the room.

 **Tecna's Point of View**

I didn't want Timmy to leave, he was the only thing stopping Ms. Faragonda from questioning what I was really thinking. She knew all about my life before Alfea and the creation I was injected with. She was the one who insisted on becoming my legal guardian my very first year at Alfea, ever since, I was her responsibility, and if anything so much as happened to me then it'd be on her. So I knew that coming back to her would mean I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Tecna, tell me what is really going on, I know this has something to do with Tonson, am I correct?" She pressed, walking towards where Timmy had rested me on her couch. I really didn't want to talk about any of this, there were too many emotions associated with everything and all I ask was to be left in solitude with my electronics, in peace.

"I'm fine, Ms. Faragonda." I insisted, slightly irritated but showing respect for my headmistress.

"Tecna.., now that I have a very good look at you.., before you made your sacrifice, were you eating properly, you definitely look malnourished, in fact you look very thin. And what about your sleeping schedule, have you been getting enough sleep lately?" There were the questions I was dreading.

"With all due respect, Ms Faragonda, I just want to go back to my dorm." Not caring whether or not my legs were going to give out on me, I attempted to stand up in order to leave, but just as expected, I fell.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Tecna," She told me sternly as she helped me back onto the couch, "until further notice you are definitely not to be left alone. I'm going to have to keep a very close eye on you. I'm going to talk with the rest of the girls if they've noticed any abnormal behaviour from you. I'll be monitoring you while you eat so that I know for sure you're getting your nutrition. And you're going to meet with me every day until we can get some answers. And above all, you have been exempt from classes until you are healthy again, nurse Ophelia and I will monitor your health until we know for sure. There are no ifs, ands or buts about it. Now rest, take as much time as you need, I'll take you to nurse Ophelia once you're strong enough and then I'll be talking to the girls." I sighed in defeat and let my body give way onto the couch where throw pillows were lined up on the armrest. As I sank into the softness, I began to feel hot tears once again, I tried desperately to hide them away from Ms. Faragonda, and not long after, I was asleep again. Not having a decent amount of sleep in days really did take its toll.

 **Third Person Point of View**

After a while once the Alfea headmistress completed some paperwork, she noticed Tecna finally fell asleep on her couch. Walking towards the fairy of technology, she could clearly see that she had been crying, and now was trembling uncontrollably while she slept.

"You poor thing.., I knew from the very moment I found out about your home life two and a half years ago that all that suffering would eventually catch up to you, but why didn't you tell me?" She whispered solemnly, placing a gentle hand on Tecna's shoulder, just the way Tecna felt it the very first night she left Zenith.


	6. He Still Has Her

**Yes, yes, another post-Omega sacrifice angst overload, you might as well shoot me. Though I will say this is far less depressing than the last one-shot I posted, you gotta give me credit for that. This has nothing to do with the previous story but definitely in the same time frame. Get ready for fluff overload too.**

* * *

 **He Still Has Her**

A couple days after Tecna's safe return from her traumatic experience surviving the hostility of the Omega Dimension, Timmy devoted every waking second to giving her the affection and loving care that he thought she desperately needed. He met her at the wing shaped gates of Alfea, taking her hands in his own, and planting a passionate kiss on her forehead. Timmy offered to take her for a walk in the forest near Alfea, normally this type of date never interested Tecna, she would much rather have a video game binge with Timmy than be surrounded by nature, that was Flora's thing. However, it wasn't the fact that they would be in nature that had Timmy insistent on taking Tecna on this walk, it was the idea of being alone with her, together without no technology, face to face, there was nothing but Tecna. All the while that they walked, Timmy's mind was stuck on one thing, the smallest glimpses of what Tecna looked like in her Enchantix fairy form, he never really got a chance to fully look at her new form with all the commotion going on. It all happened so fast, in that split second that he saw her, the convict came too close to murdering her right in front of his very own eyes, and he couldn't let that image out of his mind. Timmy forced himself not to thrust forward, embracing her in his arms and never wanting to let go again, but he held back, at least for now. Once they reached a beautiful clearing by the lake, they stood there, silently, Timmy staring into Tecna's mesmerizing teal eyes, and his strength weakened with every passing second. She was very confused by her loving boyfriend's actions, and a little bit concerned, it was almost as if he wanted to hold her but was hesitant. Then he asked her to do something that took her by surprise.

"Tecna, I want you to do something for me." He began slowly, his voice seemed to be cracking, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Is there something wrong, Timmy, are you feeling okay?" She inquired worriedly, and as a response, he only gathered her hands in his own again.

"No Tecna, everything is just.., beautiful." He was just so grateful though, this moment would never be possible if he hadn't found her, "Now.., can you transform for me.., please." It was a very strange request, but Tecna obeyed anyway, backing up and preparing to show Timmy her new form. As soon as it was complete, she stood there, even more confused than before, ready for her next instructions.

"Now what do you want me to do, Timmy?" She inquired, continuing to stand in front of him, but he was absolutely mesmerized, speechless as he starred wondrously at the exquisiteness that was his girlfriend. Suddenly he fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands, leaving Tecna absolutely stunned.

"I don't deserve someone as incredible as you." He whispered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "and yet here you are, standing right in front of me.., and words cannot express just how gorgeous you are to me."

"Timmy…" Tecna didn't know what to say, his sudden meltdown caught her completely off guard.

"And you're just too selfless and courageous, you gave your life for the entirety of the Magical Dimension and for what.., traumatizing memories that will haunt you for the rest of your life.., and a form so indescribable that my heart just stops." He continued, practically sobbing. She knelt down beside him in utter astonishment and placed her hand gently on his knee. He was in so much disbelief that he still had her, to cherish and to hold for as long as his heart was beating, he looked up at her with tears still continuing to fall. She was still left wordless at his reaction to her transforming in front of him, she never expected this at all.

"Maybe we should go back to Alfea, you're obviously not feeling well." She told him, ready to de-transform.

"No Tecna, wait." Timmy protested, "I know I don't sound quite all there in my head at the moment, and I'm not, but I can assure you that I'm still very sane. It's just that.., you have always amazed me so much with you incredible abilities and you outstanding intellect, you're a technical genius's dream girl, my dream girl.., and I've neglected to recognize exactly what I had until I almost got it taken away from me, right in front of my eyes. I know you've already told me that I am your hero, but if I couldn't prevent you from having these terrible experiences, if I couldn't save you… So much could have happened to you and there would be nothing I could do. Bloom and Sky could have been too late and I would have to witness you being murdered.., I would have failed you as a hero at that second. I'm not worthy enough to have such a.., there is no words to describe you Tecna, not to me."

"Timmy, you're too sweet to me, you'll always, always be my hero." She reassured him, "if it weren't for you, my signal would have never been found, you believed that I was still alive, you fought with every fibre of your being to prove that I was alive. I knew you would go to any lengths to find me, that's what a hero does. There are no could haves or should haves, the most important thing is that what was meant to happen, happened, and nothing worse."

"I love you so much, and I almost lost you, I don't think I could live another day if I saw you.., freezing, helpless, or worst of all, with a huge stab wound, just thinking about it shakes me to the very core."

"Timmy, look at me, I'm not hurt, I'm just fine." She continued to reassure him, and he heaved a deep sigh to try and calm himself, "This experience may have taken more out of you than it did to me, ironic, isn't it?"

"I'm not so sure, Tecna," he admitted, "the last thing I want happening to you is for repressed trauma to surface from this and for you to be frightened. I want you to promise me something."

"Anything at all, Timmy." Tecna told him with a smile.

"Promise me that if you experience anything scary from your memories of being.., down there, hallucinations, nightmares, chills, anything.., you tell me immediately. And I promise you that you'll never be alone, never again." Tecna transformed back into her civilian clothes, and Timmy guided her to sit beside him under a nearby tree, he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her tightly. As her head rested on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, he began playing with her hair gently, and every now and again he would place a sweet kiss on her forehead. It was just the two of them, no video games, no cellphones, no webcams, nothing but intimacy.

"Nothing is ever going to take you away from me, a hero fights with blood, sweat and tears for the one he loves." He whispered softly, "I was a coward, Tecna, but no more, not if your life is on the line." However she had fallen asleep in his arms, surrounded by the security and protection of his embrace.


End file.
